1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspended coupling for lifting devices, particularly for picking up and depositing thermal insulation hoods from and over wire coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal insulation hoods, as they are used following continuous high-capacity rolling mill trains in order to cover in an insulating manner the wire coils formed in rapid succession by wire windings placed on top of each other and are still hot prior to their further transport, were in the past grasped and coupled by crane trolleys or similar lifting devices by means of suspended gear which was conventionally provided on these lifting devices, were lowered over the wire coils, and were subsequently further transported after being uncoupled from the gear.
The coupling and uncoupling procedures of the thermal insulation hoods with the suspended gear required experienced operating personnel and also required a relatively large amount of time because the upper side of the thermal insulation hoods, depending on the construction and manner of operation of the devices for forming the coils, were more or less easily accessible and the radiation heat of the hot coils also made the work difficult.